Naoki Irie
Naoki Irie ' (入江 直樹 ''Irie Naoki) is the main male protagonist of the series and the eventual husband of Kotoko Aihara. Background When he was a child, his mother dressed him up in girls' clothes until he got to the age where he could protest because his mother thought she was going to have a girl so she only bought girl's clothes and she didn't want to buy any new clothes. He is extremely bitter about what happened to him when he was a child. Appearance Naoki is lightly tanned and quite tall. He is slim but broad shouldered with lightly defined muscules. He has grayish-purple eyes that are usually very cold and unemotional, a thin, long nose, and very rarely smiles. He also has shaggy brown hair that hangs slightly in front of his eyes. He is often decribed as being the most handsome guy at school, and, after graduating, work. Personality Naoki's cold to most people. He's smart, having an IQ of 200 and always being number 1 in all his exams due to this he was placed in class A (highest class). He has the ability to memorize things at first sight. He never studies for any of his exams due to the fact he is a genius, and goes to sleep very early - at 9 o'clock. He is good at sports such as running and tennis. He is the number 1 student in his high school and the number 1 genius in Japan. Because Naoki's so intelligent, he has no hopes or dreams because anything would be easy for him to do or accomplish, but later, because of Kotoko's encouragement and advice, he decides to become a doctor. He has never experienced sadness or jealousy until he saw Kotoko with Keita. He dislikes people that are not smart and hide their emotions. Though he doesn't always express his emotions, he is very protective and caring of Kotoko. Plot Relationships Family= |-| Love Interests= At the start Naoki wants nothing to do with Kotoko and is very cold to her. But soon realises he has feelings for her and confesses his love saying "don't tell me you love any other man"Episode 14 and kisses her for the third time, after getting married to her. Though it is clear he loves and deeply cares about Kotokom he is still somewhat mean to her, but this is mostly because another man named Keita falls in love with Kotoko and this causes complications in their relationship. Hovewer, Naoki doesn't give Kotoko to Keita and in front of everyone at college admits how much Kotoko means to him. Even though they still have hard time after this, Naoki always stays by Kotoko's side becuase he loves her more than anything, up until his daughter asks him "Daddy, do you love me more than mama?". Even though he answers with a "yes", Kotoko and his love stays strong. |-| Friends= |-| Alternative names *It Started with a Kiss / They Kiss Again: '''Jiang Zhi Shu (江直樹 Jiāng Zhí Shù) *Cowok Impian: Kevin *Playful Kiss: Baek Seung-jo (백승조 Baek Seung Jo) *Kiss Me: Tenten Trivia *When they were at the romantic village Naoki kisses Kotoko while she is sleeping. *Naoki was supposed to take over his father's company but because of Kotoko he followed his dream and became a doctor. *Naoki keeps his feelings inside and never really opens himself up to people. *Naoki is very protective towards Kotoko. Gallery References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Main